


Raptor First Aid

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [32]
Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, caring for dinosaurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: Two raptors got into a scuffle; Owen's gotta patch one of them up.





	

Owen tilted his head, studying the skin in front of him. There was a long gash beneath all of the blood. He didn't think it needed stitches, but it did need to be cleaned.

"What are you doing?" The voice behind him nearly had him jumping out of his skin when the dinosaur in front of him snapped its jaws at the bars of the cage.

"Geezus," he growled, turning his head to see who came up, then back to the raptor. "Warnings... warnings are a good thing," he said calmly. He still had to deal with the gash on the raptor's neck.

"Sorry." It was the new guy. Well, the newest new guy. Maybe he'd last a little longer than the previous one. He stepped forward to peer at what Owen was doing. "What happened?"

Without turning his head, Owen explained, "Blue and Charlie had a disagreement. Gotta clean this up a bit so they don't have a more heated one."

"Oh."

"You come down here for a reason, kid?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, Mr. Masrani's on his way down to see you."

 _Great._ He shook his head. "Tell him, now's not a good time. I've gotta finish this."

The kid obviously had no idea how to handle that, he had just been bringing a message. "Um, okay... did you want me to tell him that?"

"Just let him know it'll be a few minutes."

Owen never took his eyes off the animal in front of him. Once he knew the kid was gone, he carefully cleaned up the wound on Charlie's neck. He gave the cut one last quick inspection, then told Charlie he could go. The raptor tilted his head and blinked at him through the bars for a moment, then made a squawking sound before he turned to run off back into the trees.


End file.
